Catalyst
by Megan13
Summary: AU Clato. Alternate Title: Why Cato Becomes Part of The Rebellion from Johanna's POV.


**Title: **_Catalyst_ (better known as _Why Cato Becomes Part of The Rebellion_ _from Johanna's POV_)

**Chapter: **One Shot**  
Characters/Pairings: **Johanna, Clato**  
Spoilers/Warning: **none**  
Summary: **AU. Alternate Title: Why Cato Becomes Part of The Rebellion from Johanna's POV.**  
Disclaimer: **Not authorized, prepared, approved, licensed, or endorsed by Suzanne Collins, Lions Gate, or any other individual or entity associated with the Hunger Games books or films. All Hunger Games logos, trademarks, names, characters, and related indicia are the property of Lions Gate, Suzanne Collins, and/or their respective owners. I do not claim any affiliation with those who own Hunger Games and would like to make it clear that no copyright infringement is intended in the publication of this story.**  
**

* * *

The end of the 74th Hunger Games is quickly drawing near. With the death of the girl from Eleven and the boy from One, there are only six tributes left: the vicious pair from Two, the sly girl of Five, Eleven's hulking man-child, and the "Star-Crossed Lovers" from Twelve. The rules have changed and, as Johanna Mason stares blankly at the dark screens in front of her, it's coming down to Two or Twelve. That is, of course, depending upon whether Girl on Fire can secure the medication her District partner is in dire need of at this morning's feast.

Which, according to the digital clock above Screen 6, should be starting any moment now.

Sighing, Johanna glances around the room. She's the only mentor here without a tribute, but there's been a lot of money exchanging hands since the announcement was made the day before and (even though mentors technically aren't supposed to gamble on the Games) she's got a pretty large chunk of change riding on the outcome of the feast. There are literally dozens of screens in the mentor viewing room that display the action from every angle. It's the best place to watch the Games in all of Panem and there's nowhere else Johanna would rather be.

The same, however, cannot be said for her fellow mentors. Haymitch has, as usual, a bottle of white liquor clutched against his chest and he keeps glancing down at it longingly. Johanna is actually quite amazed by his sudden demonstration of self-control. Hash, on the other hand, hasn't been sober since his littlest tribute's death and Seeder has been spontaneously dropping to the floor every few minutes to release her tension with pushups. Bolt has been pacing the floor since his tribute stole into the Cornucopia late last night, while his partner hasn't been seen in twelve hours. Enobaria is seemingly holding an entire conversation with herself under her breath and baring her shiny, pointy teeth. It's the _other_ mentor from two who has Johanna's attention though. To most people, Cato looks calm and relaxed as he lounges in his leather chair, but after spending two years around the young Victor, Johanna can tell he's tense, frightened.

_He should be_, she thinks darkly as the cracking, cranking sound of the podium rising from the ground resonates throughout the viewing room. After all, he's broken the one rule all Victors must abide by: do not defy Snow.

Finally, the podium stops moving and the room is suddenly deathly silent. All of the mentors are on their feet now, holding their breath, to see who will make the first move.

They don't have to wait long. Five quietly steps out from behind the crate she'd been hiding behind, takes a deep breath, and darts out of the Cornucopia so quickly it takes a moment for Johanna to realize the girl is already to the edge of the forest, her bag clutched tightly in her hand. She notices movement on the screen to her right and watches the boy from Two take chase without hesitation.

A moment later Girl on Fire makes a run for it and Johanna watches in amazement as she deflects the knife that is sent whizzing at her head. She returns fire and Johanna, who is now standing next to him, hears Cato sigh in relief when the arrow imbeds itself in Two's arm, not her heart as it was intended. Two yanks out the arrow (Johanna's quite impressed at how little the wound affects the tribute) and flings another knife at Twelve just as she's grabbed her bag. This time the knife hits its mark and slices Twelve's forehead open. Before she can recover, or wipe the blood from her eyes, Two tackles her to the ground.

"Do it," Cato commands futilely. "Do it now."

But he should know better. District Two is notorious for playing with their victims, for taunting and gloating. This year's tributes are no different and the girl can't help herself.

"Cato," Johanna whispers, staring at the screen on their left. Eleven has suddenly broken through the line of trees and is silently stalking towards the two girls at the base of the podium. She watches Cato's eyes grow wide as he takes a step closer to the screen.

"Look up," he hisses frantically as Eleven lurches forward. "Clove, look up!"

She doesn't.

In an instant, Johanna watches as Eleven wrenches Two into the air before slamming her back onto the ground. She lands with a gasp, the wind having been mostly knocked out of her, and scrambles backwards, trying desperately to get away from the behemoth towering over her. A moment later she sees the rock in Eleven's hand and begins screaming for her partner.

Johanna may not have any real attachment to the girl, but the terror and panic in her voice as she screams for help would be enough to affect even the coldest of hearts, and she can't watch anymore as Eleven raises the rock into the air. Cringing, Johanna turns to Cato and her heart breaks for him as the sound of solid rock smashing into bone resonates throughout the room.

And then Cato's legs give out and he's on his knees, screaming and clawing at the screen in front of him. Enobaria, her cheeks unusually wet, steps forward to pull him back but he pushes away from her and stumbles back to the screen where the camera is now showing a close-up of the dying tribute.

"Please," he begs, choking on his sobs. "Please, don't die. I need you. Please." He reaches out to the screen, his fingers ghosting over the girl's chin, and her breath hitches as if she can feel his touch. There's a trace of a smile on her face as she whispers his name one last time and then the light is gone from her eyes. "Come back," he moans. "Please, Clove. Come back. Please."

The cannon booms and Cato collapses.

This time, when Enobaria steps forward, Cato accepts her comfort. With Haymitch's help, Enorbaria pulls him to his feet and the three of them slowly shuffle out of the viewing room. But not before Haymitch catches Johanna's eye over Cato's bowed head. He raises an eyebrow and she nods in understanding.

Looks like they'll have another Victor on their side after all.


End file.
